Cosplay Prince
by AkiaWrites
Summary: Left with no other choice when her father's company goes bankrupt, Lucy takes on the role of Luke Heartfilia and begins work at a Butler Cafe named Celestial Trial Cafe. To make matters worse, she is voluntarily was sold to the Trimen gang as a toy for Hibiki and Eve. However, what will happen when friendly competition turns into deadly rivalry?


**Hello everyone!**

 **You guys: Where the f*** have you been!?**

 **I know. I'm sorry. It isn't my fault my laptop broke *It actually was***

 **Anyhoozle, now that I'm back prepare for a story of a life time. I present... Cosplay Prince!**

In the bustling city of Hargion, I, Lucy Heartfilia, work as a part time at a cafe called Celetial Trial Cafe. "Luke! I need the plates to go to table 5!" My manager shouted. "You got it!" I grabbed the plates and carefully ran for the table. "I'm sorry about the wait! It won't happen again!" The man at the other end of the cafe gently picked up the glass. "It's a little bitter, Darling." I clenched my fist and looked at him with an annoyed expression. 'This guy...' He set down the glass. "Now Luke... how are you going to make this up to me?" I grinned. "How do you think I should make it up to you, Hibiki?" Hibiki grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "How about a sign of your affection?" He winked and I threw up in my mouth a little. "As if!"

"Hibiki, are you making "him" uncomfortable? Why don't you come sit on my lap? I can drink the tea from your mouth.." Eve signaled for you to move closer. I didn't want to admit it, but I was pretty sure I was strawberry red. "Luke, come take table 7's order." Your boss ordered. "Yes Sir. I will be seeing you." I bowed respectfully and walked in the direction of the other table. "Uh Luke," My coworker whispered, "It's good to have regulars, but I think those men might be gay. Watch out any scandalous comments." I laughed a little. 'You have no idea.'

A few months ago, I was a corporate heir to Heartfilia Industry with millions of dollars to back me up. However, when we lost business to competitors I voluntarily agreed to be the toy for the infamous Trimen gang in exchange for money that my parents could live on. I initially agreed to their offer to help me get a job I had no idea that I would be cross dressing and keeping my identity a secret! 'It should keep you safe, Gorgeous.' The Trimen told me. The one gentlemen out of all of them was Ichiya and he was married so he had an excuse to not play the flirt.

The two Trimen watched Lucy walk off. "Isn't she just the cutest?" Eve sighed. "Truly gorgeous.." Hibiki said. Eve's phone buzzed in his pocket. "It's probably Ren. You should answer while I go pay." Hibiki stood up and walked to the register. "Hello Ren!" Eve exclaimed. "Well? Where are you guys?" He asked. "About to leave Celestial." Eve grinned. "Try not to overwork Lucy. She doesn't exactly have it easy." He frowned. "Hey don't start giving me advice, Tsundere." Eve said playfully. "I'm serious, Eve. Sherry counted and Lucy worked 113 hours last week." Ren started talking to someone in the background. Probably Sherry. "Anyway, get home before it rains and your dripping wet hair makes you look uncool." Eve hung up the phone.

Hibiki came back a few minutes later. "How did it go?" He asked. "Well actually. You should go on without me. I need to go grab something from the quick shop. It will take a while." Hibiki nodded. "See you back at Blue Pegasus." When Hibiki left, Eve stood outside the cafe until the end of Lucy's shift. The rain got a little lighter, but it was still hard to see. Soon the lights went out and the employees started leaving. "Eve? How long have you been sitting out here?" Eve turned to see Lucy with here umbrella. She was in her normal clothes. "At least an hour. I wanted to walk you home." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Eve nodded. "Hold my hand, My Lady." Eve took Lucy's hand and started walking her home. "Eve, don't wait for me ever again." She said. "If you agree not to take unnecessarily shifts anymore, Princess, then this will be the first and last time." Lucy grinned. "Deal. Thanks Eve."

On the other side of the street, Hibiki watched from his car. "Eve, in terms of romance, this means war."


End file.
